Matters only to me
by babysayitisn'tso
Summary: What if there is a different reason Darla dislikes Buffy, besides being the slayer and the one Angel loves. What if it runs a tad deeper into the past then they expect. This is only a start, i may go back and rewrite it a bit and fix it. Chapter 1 i wrote when i have a headache.


April 1609- Virginia Colony.

Juliet "Darling" Conaway took her first step off the disgusting boat onto land with her sister Elizabeth Winters. The Conaway sisters decided to move to the new colony to get away from the talk that followed Juliet. Being seven months pregnant with and unwed leads to a lot of talk and Elizabeth's husband died during the trip from the British Isles.

"Don't you feel it? This place shall be wonderful for us, Issy." Exclaimed Juliet, the beautiful blonde made her way through the streets with Elizabeth in tow. Elizabeth's husband was extremely wealthy and already managed to give them a mansion and several acres of land and tobacco fields before he died. The lie they were going to use with Juliet was that her 'husband' died during the travel from sickness.

Elizabeth, the exact opposite of her sister, glanced at her "Yes, it will. As long as we can keep our stories straight for you. No one needs to find out that you carry that child out of wedlock. I do not know how you could fall in love with Mary's soon to be husband and think he would be willing to leave her for you. They were bound to be married since birth. Mother and Father, sent you to me to get you straight and that is what I am going to do."

Juliet looked the opposite way. She knew this predicament was her fault and will always be and will always have Elizabeth cleaning up her messes. "The past is the past and the baby is due soon…."

Sunnydale 1996

Elizabeth "Buffy" Summers was not happy. First, a skanky evil ex of Angels wants to mess with her life and now she has to look into her families' history. How lovely.

"Mom, you home?" Buffy walked through the kitchen door and put her bag on the kitchen counter and grabbed an apple, munching on it as she walked through the house.

"Living room, honey!" Joyce said. Buffy walked over to her mother. "What's up honey?"

Buffy stared at her mother for a little bit. "I have an assignment for class. Mrs. Carr wants us to look up our families histories and find out what we can about where we come from." Buffy said as she sat down next to her mother to help her with the crates for the gallery.

Joyce looked at her daughter, "That's an interesting assignment. You can probably find some stuff in the basement in the trunk. The Summers side isn't quite as great as the O'Neil's. My family goes back to the beginning of America and the Summers side is mainly a southern Georgia family."

Buffy smiled and hugged her mom. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Basement, right?" Joyce hugged her daughter back, "yes, darling"

Buffy stood up and smoothed her black skirt and headed back to the kitchen to the basement. She flipped on the light and headed down the stairs and looked around at all the junk. A table, rack full of paints, a crate of paintings that she knew was old family paintings and HA! A trunk. The trunk was decent size and black with gold trim. Buffy sat on the ground and flipped the lock open. Inside the trunk were old diaries, photos, charts from both Summers and O'Neil line.

Buffy flipped open the first diary.

August 1610

** My sister has disappeared. She left her new borne daughter with me, Rebecca. She is the sweetest little girl you can imagine. Does not cry unless she needs anything. Where are you, Juliet. Where are you? She is probably backed to her selfish whoring ways. Selfish girl. Mothere and fathere left her to me to try and get her back on the right god fearing path but nothing is working. Her daughter was born not even a year ago and the first male that turns her way Jules leaves her with me and now she is gone.

Where could that girl be?

September 1610

My sister is dead. I can feel it. Some people in town said they saw her in a few towns over dying of syphilis, but then again I heard she also made quite a few pounds and had her own home. Why leave your daughter with me? Could you not stand to look at this pretty girl? I shall raise her daughter. She shall be a Winter in name and a Conaway in heart and soul.

Present

Buffy frowned. Her family doesn't seem like the greatest to read about. Who abandons a child for a man? Then again, who abandons their child after a divorce too…? She glanced at the window and noticed that it gotten darker.

Buffy grabbed a few more diaries and headed back upstairs she needed to grab a quick shower and change before slaying. Pausing in the kitchen she read a note from her mother stating that she was heading to a gallery in L.A and won't be back till Sunday. Buffy crumpled the note and tossed it in the garbage and walked the way to her room. She opened her door and tossed the diaries on her bed. After a quick shower and change to black clothes she snuck out of the window for a quick slay.

Darla sat outside and watched the slayer. The new girl interested her. No girl has captured her Angel's attention since, well her, but then again no slayer has captured her attention either. This slayer made her blood buzz. She has met this girl before in Los Angeles, several years ago. Little Miss Buffy Summers didn't remember, but Darla remembered the little girl with forest green eyes from the park.

_The 10 year old blonde sat crying on the swings. Her father forgot her. Too busy with work and her mother was out of town and she didn't know how to get home from here. This park was the closest to the school to wait for him but at 8pm at night she could tell he was not coming. Buffy sniffled and stood up._

_Darla heard the sniffle and watched the girl stand up. "Why are you out so late, darling?" _

_Buffy looked at the strange lady in a black dress and pearls. "My daddy forgot me and I don't know how to get home. Help, please." She started crying again. _

_Darla wrinkled her nose at the tear stained, snot nose kid. Kids were not for her then and they weren't for her now either. She smiled and bent down to the girl. "Let's get you home, do you know your address." Buffy sniffled and told Darla her address as they walked to the street. Darla hailed a cab and scooted Buffy and her in and handed the driver a hundred. Darla was formatting a plan as the little girl fell asleep next to her. Nip the girl in the bud and drain her dry and lay her on the door step. That would be a nice for the parents. Would serve them right for leaving the girl out at night. The cab pulled to the house and Darla and the girl got out. She told him to keep the change and made sure Buffy made it to the door. Darla's ears perked up as she heard a giggle from inside. Darla grabbed little Buffy's shoulder, "This is where I leave you. Get inside safe darling and remember you walked home, ok. Our little secret." Buffy sleepily nodded and walked in. Darla hung back in the shadows and too her luck the little girl's father and a girl on his arm appeared at the door. He kissed the tall red head and she giggled "night boss." And he closed the door. Darla step from the shadows startling the red head, "Excuse me, are you the girl's mother? I wanted to make sure she is safe?" She asked sweetly knowing the little whore was not the blonde's mother. The red head wrinkled her nose and looked at the house, "yeah, no…" Darla's face shifted form." I figured your whore ass was the reason her father didn't pick her up." The red head opened her mouth to scream and Darla descended on the woman, draining her dry. Leaving her on the door step with a note, 'Whore lay, while children play.' Hank Summers didn't know what hit him the next morning when he checked for the paper._

Darla smiled fondly at the memory. Wondering if maybe she should have drained the little girl since it was that little girl who is the slayer but what fun would this cat and mouse trap be.

Darla sat in the shadows as Buffy staked another vampire and calmly stated, "Little girls shouldn't be out in the dark."

Buffy swiftly turned around."Skanks should stay dead."

Darla smiled, "Honey, I've been dead for over 400 years. I don't need to stay anywhere I don't want too." Darla walked around her pray. Buffy followed her with her eyes. "Are we going to fight or talk?"

Darla glanced at her nails, "Sweetie, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead." Darla caught the stake Buffy threw at her. "I am just measuring you up." As she glided back into the shadows.

Buffy glared back at her and watched her walked away. Glancing at her watch she headed back home to open up the diaries for the night.


End file.
